


I'll Be Waiting

by ApollosGlare



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApollosGlare/pseuds/ApollosGlare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it’s his fault for spying, and information reaching him that he really shouldn’t hear but— Jealousy is a foreign thing, and it’s her fault for being distracted instead of continuing her quest so he could see her. In the end, they make a promise instead, and things seem a bit happier for the time being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Working on writing their characters before starting on a larger scale story. Based on the events in Black where if you return to the Amusement park you run into a trainer called Dancer Dirk who flirts with you- Yeah. I'm shit with summaries too, gomen.

It was an easy enough set up, a battle for a ride on the Ferris wheel, and Touko wasn’t about to turn down either one. Not really getting to enjoy the Amusement park the first time she came- and not really being to an Amusement park before, she felt it was her right to come back and try to enjoy herself a bit before continuing on this long hard journey set before her. When she found out that the Ferris wheel had to be ridden two at a time, she was thankful to find another trainer searching for a partner to share the ride with.

It didn’t even dawn on her that the man she had just battled with was hitting on her, and she wound up taking all his flirtations in stride. “You blew me away!” The tanned dancer smiled at her as they recalled their pokemon, “and here, I just thought you were cute.”

"Thank you! I try to train hard with my pokemon so we can all reach our full potential." The comment went right over her head, as she continued to chat with the older teen- who introduced himself as Dirk, Dancer Dirk to be specific. The brunette girl stepped into the cart to the ride with ease and took a seat across from Dirk, as they continued to speak.

Once the doors shut, the Shadow Triad reported back to their Master.

——

"Lord N!" The leader of the Triad appeared kneeling before the green haired man, as he looked out the window idly. "We have a report on the one you asked us to keep track of."

He pulled his eyes away from the window and to his faithful guard and servant, waiting expectantly for what the woman would inform him of next. “She’s currently still in Nimbasa city.” This caused him to make a confused face, STILL in Nimbasa? Shouldn’t she be far past that city now?

"What was she doing?" N couldn’t help but ask and wonder what was keeping her there for so long, instead of coming to face him and unlock her potential as the hero to rival him. She needed to complete the myth and legend of Unova with him!

The woman thought on it for a moment before answering, “she was in the Amusement park, boarding the Ferris wheel with a boy around her age. So I’d say she was possibly on a date with how friendly they were.” They couldn’t hear Touko too well to know for sure, so the answer was a shot in the dark. The cloaked woman wasn’t even sure on why her Lord wanted to know the specifics, but it wasn’t her place to even question him. The look on his face though, told her that she told him something he didn’t want to hear.

N stood silent for a few moments, trying to figure out why the news upset him so much. She was a young girl, of course she’d go on dates. Why wouldn’t she? Why should she worry about some issue that isn’t hers and come see him? Why does it bother him so much that she hasn’t progressed yet? Hasn’t closed in on the group so he could help her realize her potential? So he could see her?

Why did he even want to see her so bad?

Because she challenged him, that’s why, she helped him grow… she helped him… “Thank you, if you guys don’t mind I think I’ll be going out. To advance the plans a bit.” The Triad all stood and exchanged looks but didn’t question their master’s motives. “Understood, our lord.” They bowed and left as quickly and quietly as they came, as N stepped out and took flight.

——

Touko wound up comforting Dirk gently after the ride, despite his protests to being fine. He really should’ve expected that a Ferris wheel would go up so high… it’s kind of the point. Which, she rather bluntly informed him of after she patted his back reassuringly and even offered to get him some water or something to help with the queasiness. After comforting him for a bit, and dealing with the teens wounded pride causing a waterfall of excuses to fall from his lips- she parted ways with him and decided to leave the park. Obviously she wasn’t allowed much amusement there anyway.

Sighing heavily, the brunette watched her feet as she walked, not seeing the person in front of her as she made contact with the solid body. “Oh gosh, I’m so sorry I wasn’t looking where I was go—” Blue eyes travelling up to see someone she didn’t expect to still be here, the sentence died off, “—ing…” only added almost as an after thought. The young man looked troubled and upset by something, and that was unnerving to her.

She didn’t hate N, far from it. In the beginning he seemed like a sort of happy coincidence, with how often they ran into each other. She looked forward to the battles that came, he always seemed so kind and sympathetic with his pokemon.

…how to act around him now, was something she hadn’t quite figured out.

They didn’t feel like enemies, but could they really be considered friends? Friends could have disagreements, and different views. He really didn’t seem malicious towards her either, in fact… sometimes he was almost encouraging. It just made things more confusing.

"N…?" Looking up at him, "what’re you doing here?"

The green haired man clenched his fists, unable to really answer that. He wasn’t even sure why he was so bothered, so upset. Why DID he come back out here? What WAS he doing there? He forced a smile, “seeing your progress, of course.” His eyes glanced away from her and to the still sick looking dancer sitting on the bench not far away. “I see you’ve made more friends! It’s interesting how a journey like this can open peoples hearts to love.” The tone in his voice stated that he wasn’t as cheerful as he was trying to be, and caught her even more off guard than the comment in general.

"To love…?" Contemplating what he meant, "I don’t love anyone." They stood there in awkward silence once more. N didn’t seem like he was quite ready to actually speak yet, and Touko could sense that there was something more behind his upset. That, and the words she just spoke didn’t seem to help calm him any. Speaking softly, "let’s go have a seat and talk, okay?" She moved past him and he silently turned to follow her, as the sky grew darker by the second, the street lamps were all ready on and illuminating the city.

They didn’t go far, just a block back towards the pokemon center where they sat on a bench. N was still wrapped up in his thoughts, clenching and unclenching his fists against his legs as his eyebrows knitted together in frustration at not even understanding what had him so upset. It never even dawned on him, the reason why, until Touko spoke up again.

"Did you think we were a couple? Me and that guy back there…" He turned his head away at her words. She wound up laughing a bit, and shaking her head at the idea. "Are you jealous?"

That was it, that was the problem. “You were spending your time with him instead of following your fate, and seeing me.” He snapped, causing her to flinch and tense from the tone of his voice, he turned to her with narrowed eyes. Fists clenched tightly with the fabric of the jeans between his palms. Jealousy… jealousy was an ugly emotion, that’s what he was told at least. So that he even felt such an emotion was- it was…. He unclenched his hands and turned his face away from her again. “Is he more interesting than me?”

Slowly relaxing and shaking her head, she let out a breath that had a bit more of a shake to it than she’d have liked. “No one’s more interesting than you, N. No one’s more unique, and has more of my attention.” She could feel him relaxing at her words. “N, I don’t understand what you want from me… my friendship, my rivalry? My—” A pause. “But I do know that right now, we’re fighting for what we believe in.” She stood up and turned to face N who refused to make eye contact.

"N! If you really want, how about a deal…" His eyes flickered over to her. "A deal?"

Nodding, “yeah!” Touko stood in front of him, “if you’re really interested in me, how about this… once all of this is said and done- once we’re no longer against each other…” The girl’s face was heating up, but she ignored it and took a breath and smiled widely at the older man sitting in front of her. “Let’s go on a date!”

His eyes snapped open wider, and he stared up at her almost shyly now… his demeanor softening due to her words and offer. “A… date?” He’d never been on one before, and the thought of actually going on one with Touko… N’s face was red, and a shy smile came on his face and the sharpness to his voice was essentially gone. It was almost as if such a spiteful voice was never there, and Touko would believe it. It seemed so odd that such hate could fill such a kind man— even if he had a sour disposition towards people.

He finally nodded, “yes, that sounds wonderful. We’ll ride the Ferris wheel again…” His smile slowly dropped and he had a serious look on his face. “Once I realize the truth of this world, we can be together, right?”

"We can go on a date, and see where it goes from there." But her heart did flutter at the words, and yes, she wouldn’t mind being together. Once she beat him, and he realized- no, she wouldn’t dwell on her thoughts here.

He stood up as well, surprising the short girl into taking a step back and looking up at him with confusion. “Then it’s settled! Once we battle, once I understand the truth—” the truth of his beliefs and dreams, the truth that is pokemon and people remaining separate “— then we’ll have our date, at the Ferris wheel where it all started.” He’d make this ride better than their first one. Ferris wheel’s were meant to be a romantic thing, if he was to trust his story books. Which is probably why the thought of her riding it with someone else was so heinous to him.

Laughing a bit as his determination, she held out her hand, “deal then! Don’t keep me waiting, all right?” She winked, blushing more as her hand was lifted up to his lips, and graced with a soft kiss.

"I wouldn’t dream of it, I’ll be there waiting… Let’s make it a Friday, okay?"


End file.
